Clean Slate
by Estel-girl
Summary: A.U. Ginny goes to a new school in america after the chamber of secrets
1. Chapter 1

"_CLEAN SLATE"_

Summery:  A.U. Ginny goes to a new school in America after the chamber of secrets. Now out from under the shadow of her brother's achievements and failures Ginny gets a new chance at life.

Ginny stood in front of the desk belonging to the principal of her new school the Manhattan school of wickin studies. She had been transferred there after her first year at Hogwarts had ended in disaster. So anyway now she would attend school in New York City in New York in America. She was the first Weasley to ever cross the Atlantic. 'The only good that has come of this,' she thought to herself 'is that I qualified for a scholarship so Mum and Dad don't have to pay.' The principal, a Mrs. Mayella Greenwood, walked into the room and gave Ginny a warm smile. "Well, well, well, you must be Miss. Weasley, am I right?" she asked. Ginny nodded her head shyly. "Welcome to America my dear." Ginny smiled and followed the woman out of the room. Mrs. Greenwood led her through several hallways until she came to a painting depicting a young woman in a black and red gown with long black hair and ruby red eyes.

"Password?" asked the woman.

"American Idiot!" called a voice from behind them. The principal and Ginny turned and saw a girl who looked to be about twelve years old. She was very fair skinned almost white and had long black hair that reached halfway down her back. Her most startling characteristic by far were her eyes. They were the brightest shade of jade green Ginny had ever seen, So much so that they seemed to glow with an unnatural light. The principal smiled at the girl.

"Ahh Miss. Alucard," she said "I would like you to meet Miss. Weasley." She gestured to Ginny. The girl smiled and shook Ginny's hand.

"Jerusalem Alucard, but most people call me Salem." She said grinning and showing very sharp fang like canine and incisor teeth. Ginny stared in shock. Jerusalem smirked "vampire extraordinaire!"

"Pleased to meet you" said Ginny now having gotten over the shock of meeting a vampire. Mrs. Greenwood cleared her throat and both girls looked at her.

"Ginny has just transferred here from Hogwarts in England, I'm trusting you to show her the ropes." Jerusalem smiled and said

"No worries Mrs. G, she's in good hands." Mrs. Greenwood then turned to Ginny.

"Your belongings have already been brought up to the dormitory as has your new school uniform." She smiled then "have fun girls" and with a swish of her green robes she was gone. After she had left Salem turned to Ginny.

"It's Ginny right?" she asked and Ginny nodded. "Great!" with that Salem turned back to the painting and spoke the password again. The painting swung open to allow the girls to pass. As both girls entered the room on the other side Jerusalem spoke.

"Welcome Ginny, to Blackwing Hall."


	2. ch2 welcome to Blackwing Hall

"_CLEAN SLATE"_

_CHAPTER 2: "WELCOME TO BLACKWING HALL"_

Ginny stood gapping at the large room around her. The walls were a worn brick, smoothed and broken with age. The ceiling was white with cries-crossing wooden beams from which hung black, blue, and purple canopies. The floor was wooden and stained a deep cherry color. On the wall opposite the portrait hole, sat shelf upon shelf of books magical and otherwise. Small sets of tables and chairs and in the center sat three large couches of the deepest rusted orange color. A wooden coffee table sat before the couches and above it hung a small white box with a round lens protruding from it. "Wow" was all she could muster. Jerusalem smiled and pulled Ginny fully into the room, she then pointed to a hallway at the back of the room.

"Those," she said "are the dorms. Guys on the right girls on the left." Ginny nodded. Salem looked around the room confused. "Where the hell is everyone?" she asked. As if on cue a boy ran into the room looking panicked. He was pale and was the near identical image of Jerusalem. His black hair was slightly curly like Jerusalem's, but cut shorter ending just below his jaw. Ginny knew this boy was related to Jerusalem the minute she saw his shocking jade eyes, the fangs also helped. Salem stifled a laugh. "Wow, what's up Mag? You look like your being chased by a hellhound." The boy leaned against the wall panting.

"Worse," he said "Ember." Jerusalem burst out laughing.

"Ha ha! Well to bad for you." The boy gave her a dark look. "Oh!" she shouted "Where are my manners." She turned to Ginny "Ginny this is my twin brother Magnus," she gestured to the boy who had now sunk to the floor. "Everyone just calls him Mag though." Ginny smiled

"It's very nice to meet you." She said. Suddenly the portrait hole burst open and a girl ran inside and jumped on Mag.

"Ha!" she yelled triumphantly "I got you Alucard, now give me back my scarf." She got up, held out her hand, and tapped her foot impatiently, as Mag pulled a shiny green scarf from his pocket. The girl took the scarf from him and tied it around her waist like a sash. She then turned and saw Jerusalem and Ginny. "Salem!" she yelled, jumping up and down. Salem smiled and turned to Ginny.

"Ginny, this is Ember Nesi," She said nodding to the girl who was still jumping up and down in place. "Don't worry though she's perfectly harmless." Ginny smiled at this and shook Ember's hand.

"It's nice to meet you" Said Ginny. Ember stopped jumping and gasped.

"I love your accent are you from England?" asked Ember. Ginny nodded.

"I just transferred from Hogwarts" Cool was the reply all around.

"Come on" said Salem grabbing Ginny's arm. "We'll introduce you to the rest of the gang." Ginny smiled as she was led back out of the portrait hole, 'this would be fun'.


End file.
